Pressure gauges are, of course, well known in the art and are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as atmospheric or underwater pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires in order to maintain their maximum performance and avoid unnecessary wear. The simpler versions of such tire pressure gauges typically use calibrated rods or sliding scales for conveying the reading outputs to the user. Such devices, however, are frequently difficult to read properly and often produce inaccurate readings. The more sophisticated devices, such as digital tire pressure gauges, typically allow more accurate measurements and incorporate features such as backlit liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) for both day or night readings.
Usually, it is useful to achieve highly accurate pressure readings, while also having such information communicated to the user in a manner convenient to the user. The aforementioned digital pressure gauges may provide such accuracy. However, such devices may still be difficult to position on the object to be measured. Additionally, many situations require more convenient methods of reading pressures, such as when the object to be measured is located in a hard to view or hard to reach area.
Thus, pressure gauges which provide greater ease in taking readings and which facilitate communication of such readings to the user are highly desired.